tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Turning Point
The Turning Point jest dziesiątym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis STEFAN I DAMON MAJĄ JAKĄŚ NOWĄ KONKURENCJĘ - Po przeczytaniu dziennika zostawionego przez jednego z przodków Gilbertów, Jeremy zostaje natchniony do tego, by wrócić do swojego hobby - szkicowania stworzeń fantasy. Zrezygnował ze swojego talentu, po tym jak zginęli jego rodzice. Zaskakując swoich przyjaciół, Matt i Caroline kontynuują spędzanie razem czasu. Kiedy Szeryf Forbes mówi Damonowi, że był następny atak, oferuje on wyśledzić zabójcę i poznaje wstrząsającą wiadomość o rodzinach założycieli miasta. Alaric wkracza do pomocy podczas niezręcznej sceny między Jeremy'm, Tylerem i Burmistrzem Lockwoodem. Stefan i Elena dochodzą do nowego porozumienia, ale wszystko się zmienia kiedy Gilbert przypadkowo odkrywa coś druzgoczącego. Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się rozmową Logana i Jenny przed drzwiami domu Gilbertów. Logan chce, żeby Jenna zaprosiła go do środka, ale ona odmawia i zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem. Wściekły Logan odchodzi i widzi przed sobą dziewczynę, która mówi mu, że codziennie oglądała go w wiadomościach. Po krótkiej rozmowie mężczyzna gryzie ją w szyję. Rano Jeremy przegląda dziennik Jonatana Gilberta i znajduje tam szkice swojego praprapradziadka. Chłopak po raz pierwszy od śmierci rodziców znowu rysuje. Widzi to Elena i mówi o tym Jennie. Obie bardzo się cieszą. Po chwili ciocia pyta Elenę co z nią i Stefanem, ale dziewczyna odpowiada, że Salvatore wyjeżdża i nie chce go o nic pytać. Jenna mówi dziewczynie, że Logan wrócił, a ta radzi jej, żeby się z nim nie spotykała. W domu Salvatore'ów Stefan pyta Damona dokąd pojedzie. Starszy brat mówi, że nie ma konkretnych planów, ale na pewno pojedzie gdzieś za nim. Stefan protestuje i mówi, że chce żyć własnym życiem. Rozmowę przerywa im dzwonek do drzwi. Otwiera Stefan i widzi przed sobą szeryf Forbes, która chce rozmawiać z Damonem. Zaprasza ją do środka. Pani szeryf i Damon wychodzą na balkon, a Salvatore tłumaczy, że jego młodszy brat nic nie wie o atakach i chce, żeby tak zostało. Szeryf mówi Damonowi, że kolejna osoba została zamordowana przez wampira. Chłopak nie rozumie kto to może być skoro zabił Lexi. Na to szeryf odpowiada, że musiała kogoś przemienić. Całą rozmowę podsłuchuje Stefan. Pani Forbes mówi Damonowi, żeby on im pomógł, bo walczył już z wampirem. W szkole Matt i Caroline rozmawiają o wczorajszym wieczorze. Przygląda się temu Tyler. Również Gilbert i Bonnie to widzą i obie są zdziwione, ale zadowolone, że Forbes znalazła kogoś takiego jak Matt. Bonnie wyznaje Elenie, że wciąż jest trochę spanikowana, ale wdzięczna Stefanowi za uratowanie życia. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o jego wyjeździe. Kiedy szeryf Forbes wychodzi z domu Salvatore'ów, Stefan rzuca się na Damona i pyta go, czy to jego sprawka. Chłopak zaprzecza i stwierdza, że w mieście jest nowy wampir. Młodszy brat mówi, że w takiej sytuacji nigdzie nie wyjadą. Stefan czeka pod szkołą na Elenę i mówi, że muszą porozmawiać. W tym czasie Tyler pyta Matta co jest między nim a Caroline. Chłopak mówi, że nic. W tym czasie Stefan i Elena rozmawiają o ostatnim ataku i na koniec chłopak mówi jej, żeby była ostrożna. Jeremy rozmawia z Jenną o Jonathanie Gilbercie. Caroline pod wpływem Damona pomaga mu szukać innego wampira za pomocą kompasu, który znalazł w lesie, podczas uratowania Stefanowi życia. Chłopak wchodzi do budynku, na który pokazywała igła kompasu. Zastaje tam Logana. Ten strzela do niego kilkoma kulami z drewna. Rozmawiają o jego przemianie. Logan nie wie kto go przemienił. Damon tłumaczy mu, że to nie on go przemienił, bo nie dał pić mu swojej krwi. Logan pokazuje mu stos ludzi, których zabił. W szkole na przyjęciu szeryf Forbes rozmawia z burmistrzem o środkach bezpieczeństwa przed atakami. Jeremy widzi Tylera oglądającego szkice na przyjęciu. Kiedy Lockwood odchodzi, chłopak widzi jakiegoś dziwnego stwora naszkicowanego właśnie przez Tylera. Elena i Matt rozmawiają o Stefanie. Caroline widzi ich razem, ale nie słyszy o czym mówią. Po chwili przychodzi Stefan. W tym czasie Damon tłumaczy Loganowi, że musi nauczyć się kontrolować. Były reporter pyta jak on i Stefan mogą chodzić na słońcu. Wyjawia mu, że Ojcowie Założyciele prowadzili dzienniki, gdzie były wzmianki o wampirach. Damon nie chce mu powiedzieć i pyta kto go przemienił. Wściekły Logan znowu strzela drewnianymi pociskami do Damona. Elena i Stefan rozmawiają o tym kim chcieliby zostać. Chłopak mówi, że zawsze chciał być lekarzem, ale potem przez pragnienie krwi już nie mógł. Tłumaczy jej, że musiał się co jakiś czas przenosić, żeby nikt nie zorientował się, że chłopak się nie starzeje. Elena mówi, że nie chce mówić o swojej przyszłości, bo jego w niej nie będzie. Jenna mówi im, że Logan się zjawił. Stefan domyśla się, że jest wampirem. Chłopak każe Elenie iść gdzieś z Jenną i zostaje na korytarzu z Loganem. Reporter pyta jak mógłby chodzić za dnia. Salvatore mówi, że z tego co wie tylko on i Damon mogą. Logan grozi mu, że jeśli nie wyjawi jak może chodzić za dnia zdemaskuje ich. Stefan nie ma zamiaru mu powiedzieć i mówi mu, żeby więcej mu nie groził. Elena każe Jennie nigdy więcej nie rozmawiać z Loganem. Po chwili przychodzi Alaric i mówi Jennie, że miał nadzieję ją tu spotkać. Damon mówi Stefanowi przez telefon, że Logan to wampir i kiedy go znajdzie, zabije. Młodszy brat mówi mu, że jest w szkole. Damon mówi, i już jedzie i rozłącza się. Caroline powiadamia matkę, że chciałaby zostać dziennikarką, co ta przyjmuje sceptycznie. Obrażona dziewczyna odchodzi od Liz. Po chwili do szeryf Forbes dołącza Logan. Ta wie, że jest wampirem, ale w publicznym miejscu nie może przebić go kołkiem. Jeremy zagaduje Tylera o rysowaniu, ale ten nie rozumie dlaczego Gilbert w ogóle z nim rozmawia. Tyler oczernia przy nim Vickie. Jeremy rzuca się na chłopaka. Wtedy przychodzi ojciec Tylera i wyprowadza ich obu na dwór. Logan proponuje Caroline, że podwiezie ją do domu. Gdy ta wsiada do auta i odwraca się, mężczyzna bije jej głową w szybę, tak, że dziewczyna mdleje. W tym czasie Matt mówi Stefanowi, że Logan odwozi Caroline. Chłopak wybiega i każe Elenie zostać. Tymczasem burmistrz Loockwood mówi, żeby Jeremy i Tyler walczyli na dworze. Kiedy obaj nie chcą Loockwood krzyczy na nich. Wtedy wychodzi Alaric i pyta co się dzieje. Obaj mężczyźni kłócą się, ale w końcu burmistrz i Tyler odchodzą. Logan dzwoni do pani szeryf i mówi jej, iż ma z sobą Caroline i chce ją przemienić. W tym samym czasie Stefan wyciąga Logana z samochodu i rzuca go na ziemię, a Damon strzela do niego drewnianymi kulami. Przez telefon Logana, Damon informuje szeryf, gdzie są, i że Caroline jest z nimi. Logan i Damon dogadują się, kiedy reporter mówi, że nie tylko on chce się dostać do krypty pod kościołem. Salvatore pozwala mu uciec, udając przed szeryf, która już przyjechała, że nie był dość silny. Stefan mówi Elenie, że z Caroline wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna proponuje mu podwiezienie do domu, na co on się zgadza. Jeremy rozmawia z Tylerem. Lockwood uderza go, a sam źle się czuje i nie wie co mu jest. Pod domem Salvatore'ów Gilbert mówi Stefanowi, że chciała być pisarką. Dziewczyna wyznaje mu, że go kocha. Całują się, a potem lądują w łóżku. W tym czasie Logan idzie do swojego samochodu. Nagle znikąd pojawia się przed nim Alaric. Kiedy Logan zamierza go zaatakować, nauczyciel przebija go kołkiem. Matt mówi Tylerowi, że naprawdę lubi Caroline, i żeby przestał być zazdrosny. Elena i Stefan rozmawiają o jego pokoju. Salvatore wychodzi po coś do picia, a dziewczyna przechadza się po pokoju. Nagle na stoliczku widzi zdjęcia Katherine z 1864 i jest przerażona, że wyglądają identycznie. Szeryf Forbes dzwoni do Damona i dziękuje mu za zabicie Logana. Kiedy Stefan wraca do pokoju na zdjęciu Katherine znajduje wisiorek z werbeną Eleny. Roztrzęsiona dziewczyna wraca do domu samochodem. Nagle kogoś potrąca i sama wywraca auto do góry nogami. Przez otwartą szybę widzi jak to COŚ co leżało połamane wstaje, prostuje się i idzie w jej stronę. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Elena i Stefan odbyli swój "pierwszy raz". * Caroline zostaje porwana przez Logana Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan © * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood Postacie cykliczne * Chris Johnson jako Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo jako Richard Lockwood Postacie gościnne *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Soundtrack *Five For Fighting - Chances *Telekinesis - Coast of Carolina *The Features - Off Track *Plumb - Cut *Tyrone Wells - This is Beautiful Cytaty Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1